


For Jonas

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Raising kids, Rip Hunter Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: They had been right about one thing, she couldn’t raise Jonas on a timeship. It hadn’t been what Miranda and Rip would have wanted. In order to do this properly, to respect their wishes, Gideon would have to start over and…settle down.
Relationships: Gideon & Jonas Hunter, Gideon/Rip Hunter, Jonas Hunter & Rip Hunter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	For Jonas

**Author's Note:**

> Alternating timeline. Every other scene is in the past if it wasn't obvious reading through it. Enjoy.

There was a knock on the door. Jax eyed his current visitor and held up his hand to stop the other man from charging forward. Slowly, he went to the door and opened it.

“What was the emergency?” Gideon demanded as she walked in. “This has better be good. You know I can’t be away for long.”

“It is, sort of. Come on.” Jax led her back into the living room.

Gideon stopped short, her jaw falling open when she saw the other man. Rip reacted about the same. He stood up warily and stepped towards her, hand reaching out for her.

“Gideon?” he whispered.

“Shouldn’t I be the one that’s surprised? You’re alive.” Despite her question, Gideon didn’t sound surprised at all, more annoyed or almost disappointed.

Rip’s expression dropped at her tone and his shoulders hunched over. “I am.” He eyed Jax and Gideon. “Managed to build a Time Courier, pinpointed the Waverider, or thought I did. Somehow, ended up in Mr. Jackson’s backyard.” To a little girl named Teeny, poking him with a stick.

“I called you as soon as I could,” Jax said quickly.

“You did the right thing.”

“You’re human now,” Rip said, feeling rather left out of the conversation.

“I am.”

“Good, that’s good. I’m happy for you.” Rip held out his hand for hers, hoping she could forgive him one more time. Gideon bit her lip and stared at it for a long time. Rip knew rejection when he saw it. He dropped his hand. “I came back for you,” he said quietly.

“You came back on happy accident, let’s not sugarcoat it.”

Rip winced again and nodded, accepting her words. Gideon sighed softly and Rip felt a hand on his arm. He looked up and saw Gideon much closer to him than before.

“Even then, I am happy you’re alive.”

Rip swallowed the lump in his throat, refusing to get his hopes up. “As am I, Gideon. As am I.”

“Rip, things are different now,” Gideon started slowly.

“You really think now is a good time?” Jax asked hurriedly.

“Better sooner than later.”

Rip watched the two glare at each other, unsure of how to proceed. “Yes, I can see that. You’re human now. Is Captain Lance still in charge?”

Gideon shrugged. “Not sure. I left the Legends a long time ago.”

“You left…but the Waverider-”

“Is with me. Either I take her out or Mr. Jackson does from time to time.”

Rip frowned at her words not understanding one bit. Gideon sighed and straightened her shoulders.

“It will make more sense when you come home with me,” Gideon said quietly. “Have you got anything of yours?”

Rip shook his head. “Only the clothes I’m wearing now.”

“Not to worry. We can fabricate what you need. You can stay in the spare bedroom.”

“Spare bedroom?”

“Of the house.”

“House?”

She took his hand and squeezed, noticing his bewildered look. “I know it’s a lot but I need you to trust me,” she said slowly. “Come home with me.”

“Yes.”

She smiled gently at him and opened the front door. Pulling out her keys, she pressed a button and unlocked her car. “Go sit, I’ll be right there.”

Rip frowned, dragging his feet to the car. He could hear Gideon and Jax arguing in somewhat hushed voices.

“I don’t think this is-”

“I know what I’m doing-”

“How’s he gonna react when-”

“He’ll be fine. Rip! Stop eavesdropping and go sit in the car!”

Rip jumped a little and gave them a sheepish look. “Sorry!” Gideon crossed her arms sternly in response and he quietly slinked into the car. He watched through the window as they talked some more and Gideon gave Jax a quick hug, then she came to the car.

“You can drive,” Rip said as she started the car.

“It’s much simpler than a timeship,” she muttered. Gideon pulled the car out of the driveway and they headed down the street. “I don’t live too far. Just needed more property to hide the Waverider.”

“She must get bored being here.” Surely, Gideon got bored too. Since when did she want the normal human life?

“She does all right.”

“And you?”

“I’m fine,” she said quietly.

Rip didn’t say anything more the rest of the ride. He looked outside at the cookie cutter houses and wondered what had made Gideon want to settle down over here. For Jax? Surely, she could have visited frequently. She had always given him a hard time for taking Miranda and Jonas to a house rather than trying to raise their son on the ship.

Gideon pulled into the driveway of a quaint blue house at the far end of the street. There were flowerboxes on the small porch and well-kept grass. “It’s small in size, but the land is all ours in the back,” she explained quietly.

Rip didn’t answer. His eyes were drawn elsewhere. Not on the flowers, or the fence that surely guarded the ship, not even on the chalk drawings on the sidewalk that seemed to have been done by a child. His eyes were on the window of the house, where a curtain frantically had closed as soon as they pulled up.

He turned to her. “Gideon?”

She squeezed the steering wheel in her hands and closed her eyes, after a deep breath, she opened her eyes again. “I need you to be calm, can you do that for me?”

“You don’t live alone, do you?”

“No.” She undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. Rip hurried to follow her. Gideon locked the car and let him up the walkway and then the steps. She turned back at him. “Be calm, no matter what.”

Rip didn’t understand as she knocked on the door, a series of rhythmic knocking he’d heard a few times in his life. Gideon and Jonas had used it when they had played hide-and-seek on the ship. After the knocks, she waited a moment, and put her key into the door knob. She turned it, hearing the click, and slowly opened the door.

“I’m home,” she called. “I’m not alone.”

“Gideon-”

“Shh!” Gideon glared at him and closed the door behind her. “There’s someone you have to meet. Will you come out?”

Rip stared at the entry way, not sure what to expect. But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. A moment later, a young boy peeked out from behind the door.

“Gigi?”

“I’m here, Jonas. I’m here.”

* * *

“Bloody hell, they did a right job wreaking havoc over here.”

Gideon rolled her eyes and ignored Constantine’s statements. She had only been human a few months but he irritated her even more than before. Why couldn’t he come with a mute button. “Astute observation. Now, split up. We should help while we’re here.”

“That’s not really how-”

Gideon turned and sent a glare in Nate’s direction. “Which is probably why you Legends always make more problems to history than help it. We’re helping. Besides, it will take Ms. Lance quite some time to work on repairing the engines without my help.” Gideon smiled sweetly and began walking through the debris. The latest demon they had chased down had decided to put his fiery powers to use on the small town of Hope. Gideon shook her head as she walked around, smoke prickling her eyes. She heard a scuffle behind her and turned, hand on her laser revolver that had once been Rip’s.

Gary looked at her sheepishly and she sighed. “Did you need something, Gary?”

He shrugged. “I just thought you might need help. You said to split up but with the smoke so thick, we should probably still partner up. And John went with Zari so-”

“All right, come on then.” Gideon turned and walked forward, Gary trailing behind her. Sometimes, she wished he would remember who he was properly before he was human. Back when he had just been her brother AI, Miranda’s, in fact. Gideon had never quite found out how Rip had turned him human, or why he had chosen Gary over her. But she had worked through her jealousy and insecurities. Mostly.

“You know you’re really one of the only Legends that’s nice to me,” Gary continued.

“I’m not a bloody Legend,” she muttered. Gideon did not cause damage and destruction everywhere she went like that motley crew. She paused when she heard the other part of his sentence. “I wouldn’t say I’m nice, Gary. I’m just fair.” She started walking again, hand on her gun ready for any trouble.

“What do you mean you’re not a Legend? Being a Legend is great! They’re so-”

“Unorganized? Messy? Can’t do a single thing right? Why yes, I agree.”

“Well, if you don’t like them why do you stay?” he asked quietly.

“It’s my ship, Gary!” She huffed and shook her head. “Just because all of them seem to think Ms. Lance is in charge – they all seem to forget that the ship and I are still one. Where I go, she will follow. Even if the team chose Ms. Lance, the Waverider chooses me, and I choose her. Every time.” Even when it meant losing her beloved Captain Hunter.

“So why stay at all? You could go anywhere, any time you pleased. Without the Legends.”

“Believe me, I’ve considered it.”

“But you stayed because…”

“I’m paying for my sins,” she said quietly.

Gary laughed a little, quickly sobering when he realized she was serious. “What?”

“Everything the Time Masters made us – made me do, I followed blindly. Never questioned them. It all led to more pain and suffering. I have a proper chance now to make things right. And if it means putting up with the Legends, then so be it.”

Gary was about to say something else when they heard a faint cry. “What was that?”

“Shhh.” Gideon put a finger to her lips and listened again. “This way.” She nodded to an alleyway.

“It could be a trap!”

“I have a gun!” Gideon held it ready just in case as they walked. They turned the corner, filled with dust and smoke, not finding anyone. The cry started again, just a sniffle, as if the person was trying to be quiet. Gideon frowned and listened more carefully, it was a scared shuffle and a whimper. “Hello?” Gideon called gently. “It’s okay, we’re here to help.”

More shuffling. This time, Gideon saw the lid of a garbage can fall over. She pressed a finger to her lips again to Gary and followed the noise. Not seeing anyone, she lowered her line of sight, lips parting when she saw the hair of a young boy peeking out from behind the black trash bags. Gideon lowered her gun to the ground and knelt down to eye level.

Then she saw him. His face was dirty but familiar blue eyes met hers. His cheeks were less chubby, skinny like his father in a way that made Gideon’s stomach turn and her heart clench that she had never felt before. His clothes were anachronistic, probably what he had worn when he was taken from the future, for he must have been taken, how else could he be here?

“He looks so familiar,” Gary whispered a frown on his face. Gideon’s heart broke, if only she could explain how much the little boy had meant to his previous Captain.

“Go back to the Legends,” she told him instead. “Tell them, we’re bringing aboard a visitor.”

“Is that a good-”

“Go.”

Gideon listened to Gary’s footsteps running off, not bothering to turn and look. She couldn’t take her eyes off the little boy. She couldn’t lose him again. He huddled smaller, as if trying to hide.

“Jonas?” she whispered.

He flinched and whimpered. “How do you know who I am?”

“Oh, my Little Captain.” She hoped the words would comfort him as they always did but he still looked fearful. “I knew – know your father, see?” Gideon placed the revolver on the ground in front of him. “This was his. You can tell because of the notches on the bottom, from when he got into a fight with the chihuahua, do you remember that?”

“Mummy laughed.”

Gideon nodded. “She did.” She sat cross-legged in front of him. “Do you know who I am?”

Jonas shook his head. “Daddy has bad friends,” he whispered.

Gideon’s heart broke. “Did one of Daddy’s friends take you?”

Jonas nodded.

“Do you remember who it was?”

“Druce.” His voice was so soft, so scared, Gideon could barely hear him.

Every fibre of her being wanted to go back in time and throw the man into a blackhole, freeze him painfully, burn him alive. She tamped down on all the rage and anger and focused on Jonas in front of her. If what he said was true, then the Jonas that had died, had not been real. Ava was a clone, the technology existed, it was possible…she needed the medbay to confirm.

“Druce was a bad man, but he’s not here anymore,” Gideon said clearly.

She inched forward but Jonas flinched and moved back. Gideon stopped where she was. The young boy clearly had bad memories. Gideon thought back to what she would do when Jonas used to have nightmares. Softly, she hummed a tune, Jonas’ lullaby. She waited until his posture softened, then she began singing, softly and sweetly. Jonas looked up at her in confusion at first, his eyes still afraid. Gideon didn’t blame him; she knew how much damage the Time Masters could do to a boy so young.

When she finished, she stayed silent for a moment. “Do you remember who I am?” she asked softly. “I might look different, my Little Captain, but it’s still me. I used to visit you in your dreams, sing you to sleep, we would play hide-and-seek together. And then one day, you married me and it was the happiest day ever. My sweet Jonas.”

“Gigi?”

Gideon nodded, tears pricking her eyes. “Yes, my Little Captain. It’s me. I promise, it’s me.” She thought of what else could convince him. Rip had his command codes for her, she had made up her own code with Jonas. A series of knocks he would do and she would respond with the lights. Gideon curled her hand into a fist and knocked on the ground. Three fast, two long, followed by two more fast. _I love you_ for them.

Jonas responded, two long knocks. Safe. Whenever Gideon had responded, it had either been fast or long. Fast flickering of lights had always scared Jonas, making him think something was wrong with her. But the two-long dimming of lights had meant it was safe to go to bed. She would look after him.

Gideon nodded and knocked two long knocks again. “It’s me, Jonas. I’m safe. I promise to always keep you safe.”

Slowly, Jonas extricated himself from the garbage and moved closer to her. Gideon kept absolutely still, not wanting to run him off. He reached out and poked her cheeks. She smiled at him and nodded. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled.

“Are you a robot now, Gigi?”

Gideon laughed and shook her head. “No, my Little Captain, I’m human now, like you. See?” She took his hand and placed it against her heart so he could feel her pulse. “Just like you.”

Jonas’ eyes widened a little, just like whenever Rip would tell him stories about the Time Pirates. Gideon was pleased to see his spirit wasn’t completely dampened.

“Do you want to go back to the ship with me?” she asked. “I’ll be able to look after you that way.”

Jonas nodded and Gideon stood up, offering her hand to him. Tentatively, he took it, wrapping his own fingers around hers loosely. Gideon didn’t force him for more.

“Are Mummy and Daddy on the ship too, Gigi?”

Gideon’s heart broke. He had no idea what had happened. “Let’s get on the ship, my darling. Then Gigi will explain everything. I promise.”

* * *

Rip stared in shock as Gideon went over to his son and knelt down next to him, giving him a tight hug. Gideon kissed Jonas’ cheeks and turned back to Rip.

“Do you remember who this is, Jonas?” she asked softly.

Rip was about to step forward, take his son into his arms, but Jonas turned toward Gideon, hiding against her.

“He looks like Daddy,” he said quietly.

Gideon smiled and nodded. “You do remember.”

“You said Daddy disappeared.”

“I did. And today, he reappeared.”

“How?”

Gideon turned to Rip and turned Jonas in her arms so he would face his father. Rip swallowed, frozen in place.

He cleared his throat and held out his arm, showing off his Time Courier. “I used this to time travel. It’s not like the ship but it is similar.”

Jonas craned his neck out to see the Time Courier as much as he could without leaving Gideon’s arms. “It’s like yours, Gigi.”

Gideon nodded. “Your Daddy invented it.”

“Are you sure that’s Daddy?” Jonas whispered, clutching her shirt.

Rip’s heart twisted, hurt that his own son didn’t believe him. Oh, his poor boy, he must have been through so much to be so distrustful. Gone was the wide-eyed curious little boy he’d known for so long. The boy in his place was older than he remembered, still clinging to his baby fat. The worry in Rip’s mind kept away all the other questions. How was Jonas here? How did he survive? Why didn’t Miranda? How long was he alive for? How long was he alone for? Was he always so scared? What had Rip done wrong?

“Well, we can always make sure,” Gideon said. She rubbed Jonas’ back and looked up at Rip. “Would you agree to a medbay examination?”

“Yes.” Normally, Rip hated the medbay, but he would do anything to assuage Jonas’ worries.

“Come on then.” Gideon picked Jonas up and carried him. Rip followed slowly, trying not to let the guilt and jealousy eat away at him.

She had been truthful in saying the house had a lot of land to it. Outside was a small meadow and a forest of trees, curtaining off the Waverider from the rest of the world. Even the appearance of his beloved ship couldn’t cheer Rip up as he followed them on board. They made their way to the medbay and Rip was pleased to see that Gideon had clearly been maintaining the ship properly. He shouldn’t have been surprised. She was good at everything. Including raising his son apparently.

Rip sat on the medcouch and put the medcuff on. He hoped this would prove to Jonas he was who he said he was, then Jonas wouldn’t be so scared of him. Gideon sat in the chair next to him and Jonas climbed into her lap. She rubbed his back as the scans began. Rip closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to watch them. It was a painstaking wait until finally there was a beep.

“Now, you see Jonas? That is your dad’s biometrics. And this,” Gideon pulled up another screen, “is yours. See how it says it’s so similar? That’s how we know he’s your Daddy.”

Jonas turned to look at Rip. “Daddy?”

“It’s me, Jonas. I swear,” he whispered, opening his arms.

Jonas looked at Gideon who nodded encouragingly. He plopped over and hugged Rip tightly. “You were gone!”

“I know, I’m sorry. I-I thought I lost you.”

Jonas sniffled and hugged him tighter. “Do you have to go again?”

“No, Jonas. I’m not going anywhere, I promise you. I’m not leaving you again.”

There was a sadness in Gideon’s eyes as she looked away. Rip cleared his throat and patted Jonas’ back.

“Would you mind if I talked to Gigi for a few minutes alone? There are some questions I have to ask her.”

“Okay.”

“You can play Captain on the bridge, Jonas,” Gideon said with a smile.

“And you won’t leave without me?” he asked worriedly.

“Pinky promise. We’ll come get you in a few minutes,” she promised. They locked pinkies and Jonas took another look at his father before hurrying off. Gideon waited until he was out of sight before turning to Rip. “I know you have a lot of questions-”

“How long was he alone for?” Rip whispered.

“You can’t blame yourself-”

“How long?”

“When we found him, he was malnourished. About three or four weeks, I think. But I think Druce would check up on him. And then when he didn’t come back, I think he was alone.”

Rip inhaled sharply. “All on his own?” Without him or Miranda. Rip’s hand curled into a fist. He had failed his son again.

“I didn’t ask questions,” Gideon said softly. “He-he had been through a lot. After verifying it was him, we nursed him back to health.”

“What happened?”

“I found him all alone, brought him back to the ship, nursed him back to health. After that…you and Miranda had always said you were going to raise him normally. So, I got the house with the backyard, retired the Waverider, he goes to school too.” Gideon looked down. “I tried to do right by him.”

Rip reached out and took her hand. “You did wonderfully.”

Gideon gave him a soft smile. She hoped she had set up his new life well enough. It was only a matter of time before Rip had everything under control and she wouldn’t be needed anymore.

“How did you adjust to no more travelling?”

“It was easier for me because I had Jonas. It’s been hard on her, but she understands. Jax takes her out from time to time. Jonas – Jonas doesn’t like to be alone. He’s still skittish sometimes, worries whenever I go out.”

Rip nodded understandingly. “He loves you.”

“He loves you too.”

“How long as it been since you found him?”

“A little over a year.”

Rip’s heart broke again but he simply nodded. “You did a good job.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“It’s Rip now. I’m not Captain of anything. Not anymore.” His first duty was as a father now.

“You’ll always be my Captain,” she murmured, squeezing his hand. “Now, come on, we should go check on Jonas now.”

Rip nodded and stood up, eager to see his son again.

* * *

“No!”

“Jonas, please, try to understand-”

“NO!” Jonas screamed, his face getting red from the tantrum.

Gideon looked to Jax pleadingly who simply shrugged, completely out of his element. Gideon did her best not to break down crying herself. She didn’t know how Miranda and Rip dealt with this, keeping their emotions in check, not feeling absolutely useless all the time. It was so much easier as an AI, even if she hadn’t been able to hold Jonas, she had always known intuitively (and with a bit of mind reading) what he’d needed. It had never been so…hard.

She knelt on the ground and wrapped her arms around him even as he struggled and pushed against her. “I love you, Jonas, I love you. I will be right back.”

“You won’t! You’ll leave me! Just like Mummy and Daddy!”

“Baby, they never wanted to leave you. Not ever. Your Daddy will be back, one day.” Gideon hoped, she wished. Every day it got harder to keep her hopes, but she had to. For the first month or two she had searched frantically to see if Miranda was somewhere out there like Jonas had been.

Jonas had been inconsolable when he had learned about his parents. It had taken weeks for Gideon to try and feed him properly to get his weight back to normal. He had been sullen and she had given him his space to grieve in the way only a little boy could. The tantrums were frequent, as were the nightmares, and the crying. Gideon was never too far, couldn’t afford to be. Jonas trusted no one but her.

Finally, the day came when the Legends had had enough. Which was just fine by Gideon. She dropped them off at the old Bureau and left them a Time Courier and told them to find their own timeship. The Waverider was hers. But they had been right about one thing, she couldn’t raise Jonas on a timeship. It hadn’t been what Miranda and Rip would have wanted. In order to do this properly, to respect their wishes, Gideon would have to start over and…settle down. She hated the thought of it, couldn’t bear to be stuck in one place and knew her other half hated it. But it was for Jonas, for another ten years until he was old enough to time travel. They could do it, for Jonas.

“I will be back in a blink of an eye.”

“You won’t!”

“Darling,” Gideon sat on the ground and pulled Jonas into her lap, stroking his hair, “I will leave the Waverider here and take the Time Courier.”

“What’s that?”

Gideon held up the small device. “See this? It opens portals to different places and times.” She held it out of reach when Jonas tried to grab it. “It’s not a toy, Jonas. But this is how I will be back in just two minutes, I promise. And Jax will look after you the entire time.”

Jonas shook his head. “I wanna stay with you, Gigi!”

“You will, you are. But I need to run this errand so that we can be together properly.” Gideon had to access Rip’s bank accounts, she needed some start up money and was sure he wouldn’t mind her using it for Jonas. Then she had to create an identity for herself, and a backstory for them both.

“Daddy’s friends aren’t nice,” Jonas whispered.

Gideon’s heart broke, once again wishing to punch Druce in the face. “I’m Daddy’s friend.”

“You’re Gigi.”

Gideon smiled a little. “Jax is very nice. He is kind and sweet and I trust him. And he has a daughter of his own, don’t you want to meet little Teeny?”

Jax squatted down to Jonas’ eye level. “My baby girl is just two right now. Barely walking around, but she could be fun to play with.”

Jonas hugged Gideon tighter and shook his head. Gideon gave Jax a sharp look to try again.

“Hey, you love the Waverider, right?”

Jonas nodded. “Yeah,” he said in a small voice.

“So do I. Did Gid – Gigi ever tell you about how I would work on her engines and wiring?”

Jonas looked up at Gideon who nodded. “It’s true. Mr. Jackson is the finest mechanic.”

“Better than Daddy?”

Gideon’s lips ticked upward and she tilted her head. “As good as,” she amended.

“If you want, I can teach you a few things,” Jax continued.

“As long as he stays away from the Time Drive,” Gideon said sternly. It had caused enough trouble as it was. “But the main console is fine.”

Jax nodded. “We can reprogram the lights, or put in your own command codes. I’ll show you. And Gigi can help when she gets back in two minutes.”

“You’ll only be gone two minutes?” Jonas asked warily.

Gideon nodded and kissed his cheek. “I promise, my Little Captain. Both you and the Waverider are here. I never want to be without either of you.”

Jonas didn’t look wholly convinced.

“I need you to be brave and a big boy for me,” she whispered. “I will be back before you know it. Have I ever broken a promise before?”

“No.”

“Then you have to trust me, Jonas.”

“Okay, Gigi.”

Gideon’s heart jumped to her throat and kissed his cheeks again, hugging him tight. “Okay, I love you. Be a good boy for Jax. I’ll be back in two minutes. You can count them.”

“Okay. I love you too, Gigi. Two minutes. You promise.”

“I do.” Gideon had to pry herself away from Jonas, knowing it was now or never. She left him in Jax’s arms and nodded. She dialed in the time and place on the courier and a portal opened. Gideon blew Jonas a kiss and took a deep breath. She really hoped Rip had this calibrated properly to return to the right time. She was not breaking another promise to the Hunter family.

* * *

Rip woke in the dead of night to a scream. Quickly, he threw the covers off and ran to Jonas’ room, bumping into an equally sleepy Gideon right at the door. For a moment she looked confused to see him and then nodded, stepping back to let him in first. Rip mouthed a thanks and turned on the night light.

“Jonas, Jonas, it’s okay. Daddy’s here. I’m here.”

Jonas cried as Rip rubbed his back. “Where’s Gigi?”

“I’m here, I’m right here, darling.” Gideon walked in and knelt by the bed, smoothing back Jonas’ hair. “Bad dream?”

Jonas nodded and sought comfort in her arms. Gideon looked at Rip who quietly shuffled away a little. She hugged Jonas tightly and kissed his hair.

“Can I sleep with you, Gigi?”

“I – wouldn’t you rather stay with your Daddy?”

“It’s fine, Gideon,” Rip said shortly. “He wants to be with you. He should be.” Rip stood up, trying to rein in his anger at her. It wasn’t her fault his own son preferred her to him. “I’ll just go have a midnight snack, if you need me.”

“Okay,” Gideon whispered. She took his vacated spot and cuddled Jonas.

As Rip walked away, he could hear her talking softly and singing to his son. Rip sighed, jealously leaving him simply tired. He had no reason to be angry with Gideon. She had looked after his son when he could not. But it had been two weeks since he had returned and it was clear, Jonas still favoured Gideon. He knew it would take time to adjust, but had Rip stupidly and selfishly thought it would have been faster than this? He knew Miranda had been around more when he was gone for work but he was here now, he wasn’t going anywhere. Still, Jonas went to Gideon for bedtime stories, nightmares, breakfast. She would pack his bag and give him a kiss. She was raising him for Rip.

With a sigh, he searched Gideon’s cabinets, hoping to find some alcohol. Some semblance that she wasn’t always so bloody perfect. With a loud bang he shut the last cabinet door with a groan. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He heard footsteps down the stairs and looked up to see Gideon. She frowned when she saw him on the kitchen floor with only the moonlight illuminating his face. Quietly, she sat down next to him, staring straight ahead.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

“Not your fault. You’re doing everything right,” he said. Something which he wished he could do. “I thought Jonas was sleeping in your bed?”

“Not tonight. I convinced him to fall back asleep in his own bed. He should sleep until morning now.”

“Good. That’s good. You-you’re really good with him, Gideon. I am glad. Despite outward appearances.”

She gave him a wry smile. “I only ever tried to do right by you and Miranda. I don’t know how you did it.”

“I think it was more Miranda than me.”

“True.” They shared a smile. Gideon took his hand in hers. “I was thinking now that you’re settled in, we can introduce you to the community. I told the school that you were military and deployed. That since Jonas’ mother had died, I, as his godmother, got primary custody. I got a job in Central City and we both agreed I could move with him and you would come here when you finished your tour.”

“You knew I’d come back?” he asked in surprise.

“Not knew. Hoped, wished. But I suppose I had always thought that you would be. The great Rip Hunter always escapes death.”

“Not so great right now,” he muttered. He sighed and apologized when he saw Gideon’s frown. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just…frustrated.”

“He’s been through a lot; he’s just attached to me is all.”

“Look, it’s not that I’m not grateful. I mean, you’ve looked after him, loved him, raised him. And I know you’re giving me a chance, but he never chooses me, Gideon. I’m his father. What kind of dad can’t even look after his own child?”

“You are a good man and a good father, Rip Hunter,” Gideon said clearly. “You just have to be patient.”

“He loves you more.”

Gideon snorted. “That’s a lie and we both know it.”

“Mmm, we all knew given the chance he would have lived on the Waverider with you forever.”

“Don’t be preposterous.” Gideon rolled her eyes and played with the fabric of her nightgown. “As it stands, I was really only filling in until you got back.”

“You couldn’t have known I would be.”

“I prepared for both possibilities. I used your funds for the house, saved up a bit of my own. The mortgage will be paid off in a few more years so you and Jonas can call this home or sell it off and move somewhere else.”

“Gideon?”

“But I would recommend staying in the twenty-first century because it’s safer here and he’s grown attached,” she continued, not paying him any attention. This conversation had to happen at some point, it was only a matter of time.

“Gideon-”

“Plus, you’ll have Jax nearby if you ever need anything, and-”

“Gideon! What the hell are you talking about?” Rip demanded.

“Oh, come on, Rip. We both know…” She took a deep breath. “All this is just temporary. I was his guardian, now his father has returned. Soon, he’ll adjust to you and then…then I can go. Travel as I please.”

“You’d never leave Jonas like that. You love him too much.”

Gideon gave him a sad look and kissed his cheek. “I would do whatever it takes to keep you both safe. Even if it means staying away.”

With one last longing look, she left him sitting alone in the dark.

* * *

Gideon woke up to the sound of crying and immediately ran to Jonas’ room. He was sitting up in the dark and crying. With a soft coo, she rushed to his side and took him in her arms. He hugged her tightly as he sobbed in her arms.

Gideon rubbed his back and hummed softly. “What’s wrong darling? Bad dream?”

“I-I can’t remember Mummy.”

Her heart broke once more. She had made sure to put pictures of Miranda and Rip all over the house, something so that Jonas would feel more at home. She had decorated his room to his exact specifications right down to the constellations on the ceiling. She had cooked his favourite meals, painstakingly searching recipes and trying again and again because Jonas had grown up on homecooked meals and not fabricated ones. Gideon had tried to do everything she could to make Jonas feel safe and still she failed.

“Oh Jonas, sometimes, sometimes these memories fade. It’s not your fault.”

He cried quietly. “I can’t remember what she sounds like.”

“Come on, I have an idea. Grab your pillow and blanket, we’ll camp out in the Waverider tonight. We’ll even make popcorn and smores. Come on, Jonas.”

Lacking all energy, Jonas pulled his pillow and blanket off his bed while Gideon went to do the same. After all their bedding had been bundled up, she took a torch and led them through the dark backyard. Their majestic ship awaited them. The cargo bay opened just in time, awaiting their arrival. The lights gleamed, welcoming them in. Gideon pressed a kiss to the wall and led the way.

“We can sleep in your Daddy’s parlour tonight.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm. Go put your things down and then we’ll go get some snacks in the galley.”

Jonas ran over and threw his things down, pausing as he took in all the souvenirs. After Gideon had rid the ship of all the Legends’ possessions, she had returned the parlour to its rightful existence, as it had been under Captain Hunter. Even Jax knew not to touch anything when he took the ship out. She leaned against the doorway and smiled as Jonas touched the various objects, remembering all the stories Rip would regale him with.

“Come on, my Little Captain, snacks.” Gideon held out her hand and Jonas took it. She was pleased to see he was in slightly better spirits.

They made their way to the galley where Gideon picked him up onto the counter even though he was beginning to get a little too big for it.

“What shall we have today?” she asked.

“Chocolate?”

Gideon laughed. “That’s my favourite too.” She hummed as she fabricated some hot chocolate, smores, and fruit snacks for him. Jonas wrinkled his nose when he saw the last choice. “Don’t give me that,” she warned, “you have to eat something healthy.”

“Why?”

Gideon paused. “I don’t know, but all the websites say it’s supposed to help you grow big and strong.”

“Does it?”

“Give it ten years or so and then we can see.” She wanted to do right by Rip and Miranda and knew they would never approve of pure sugar at night. No matter how fun it sounded. “Help me carry all this.”

“Okay, Gigi.” Jonas jumped off the counter and took the hot chocolates while Gideon carried the bowl of snacks back to the parlour. “Can we stay up all night?”

Gideon hummed. “Perhaps. But you’ll have to sleep at some point. How do you know you won’t be cranky tomorrow?”

“I won’t!”

“All right, if you manage to stay up that long, I won’t say anything.”

He smiled and settled down in their nest of pillows. Gideon sat down next to him, placing the snacks down carefully.

“Your father would always watch videos of you,” she murmured. “He always missed you and your Mummy when he was gone.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm.” Gideon reached onto the desk and grabbed a remote. A few button presses later and there was a holographic woman standing in front of them.

“Mummy!”

Gideon took Jonas into her arms as they watched Miranda’s message for Rip. She played another one after that, one she had recorded on the Waverider when she had been an AI. Miranda and Rip with a baby Jonas on the bridge. Another one of Miranda and Jonas dancing. Recordings of them both singing Jonas to sleep.

Jonas sniffled in her arms and hugged her. “I miss them, Gigi.”

“I know, darling. I miss them too.” She hugged him close and kissed the top of his head.

“I’m glad you’re here though. I love you, Gigi.”

“I love you too, my Little Captain. I promise I will never ever leave you.”

She held him in her arms long after he’d fallen asleep.

* * *

Rip smiled down at his son, cuddled in at his side as the movie finished. After patiently waiting, Jonas had slowly adjusted to him, gotten closer to him. Earlier that week, he had even asked Rip to walk with him to school and enthusiastically rambled on about what they were learning in science class. Rip had never been happier; he had a second chance at being a proper father. Peripherally, he had noticed Gideon pulling away more. Such as now, when she had chosen to occupy the armchair rather than sit on the sofa with them. She had trailed behind them on the walk to school, had a headache when it was time to pick Jonas up and had stayed home. Rip chalked it up to her simply giving Jonas some growing space.

He kissed Jonas’ hair and gently shifted away. “I better go make dinner,” he said. Rip had been pitching in around the house, especially the kitchen. While Gideon had gotten better at cooking, it was still her least favourite chore. So, she did the grocery shopping (still appalled at paying money rather than just fabricating the food) and Rip cooked.

“Can I help, Daddy?”

Rip shared a look with Gideon who smiled tightly, nodding at him. “I would love your help, Jonas.” The little boy grinned up at him. “And maybe after we can make cookies for dessert.”

“Yay!”

Rip took Jonas’ small hand in his own and took him to the kitchen. He had Jonas measure out all the ingredients while he began kneading the dough for the pizza. When it came time to put the toppings on, he let Jonas decide what to put and sprinkle everything on. Once the pizza was in the oven, they began on the cookie dough. Jonas had more than a few bites of the cookie dough.

“You keep that up and you won’t have any room for dessert,” Rip told him.

Jonas smiled sheepishly. “Gigi always lets me.”

“I’m sure she does.”

“Not always.” Rip looked up and saw Gideon standing against the doorway, crossing her arms. “Jonas, you’re going to make your father think I let you run wild.”

Jonas gave her an apologetic look. “But she does put extra chocolate on top.”

“That is true,” she conceded, walking forward and ruffling Jonas’ hair.

“We can do that too,” Rip assured them.

“I normally melt the chocolate and dip the finished cookies in it. Chocolate covered chocolate cookies.”

Rip glanced at Jonas who looked thoroughly pleased with the outcome. “Culinary genius, Gideon.”

“Thank you.” She kissed Jonas’ cheek. “It smells good in here, thought I’d wander in. Dinner almost ready?”

Rip nodded. “Should be just about finished if you want to take it out and check.” Jonas followed after Gideon until Rip pulled him back. As he started to complain, Rip explained, “The pizza will be very hot. I don’t want you to get hurt, Jonas.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

“Crust looks perfectly golden brown,” Gideon said after inspection. “I’ll cut it up and serve.”

“All right. Jonas, come here and help me finish the last few cookie balls.”

Gideon plated their dinner while Rip and Jonas finished up rolling up the cookie dough. After Rip placed the cookies in the oven, he turned to Jonas who was covered in chocolate and flour. It was nice to know something never changed.

“Let’s quickly clean you up before dinner. Next time, I’ll get you an apron like I have.” Rip took a washcloth and began fussing at Jonas like Miranda used to do.

“Really?” Jonas asked excitedly.

Rip looked at the sincere enthusiasm and nodded. “Yes.”

“And that is how you know he is truly your son. He likes cooking,” Gideon said. Rip glanced up at her and smiled. “Come on, dinner is served.”

The three of them sat down for a proper dinner, talking about Jonas’ school and how Rip was trying to find a normal job to help support them. When the cookies were finished, Gideon excused herself to take them out. By the time Jonas helped Rip clean off the dishes, the cookies were finally ready to eat.

Jonas greedily gobbled his share up. Gideon shook her head fondly at him. “After this you’ll have a bath, then I’ll read you a story if you like.”

Jonas munched slowly. “Could Daddy read to me tonight?”

Gideon blinked in surprised and nodded unconsciously. “I – yes, of course,” she said once her mouth caught up with her brain. Gideon turned to Rip. “As long as that’s all right with you, of course?”

“Yes, I would love to read to you, Jonas,” Rip said, trying not to get choked up.

Jonas smiled and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. “Okay.” He ran off to take his bath.

Gideon quietly began stacking up the plates once more. Rip chipped in to help her out.

“He’s coming around, isn’t he?” Rip said in wonder.

“It was only a matter of time,” she said flatly. Quickly, she smiled and said in a softer voice, “I mean, he’s your son.”

“It’s the first time he’s asked me to read to him.”

Gideon took the plates from him. “I’ll finish up down here. Go to Jonas. You might as well make the most of it.”

“Thank you.” Rip hesitated for a moment and quickly kissed her cheek. They hadn’t yet talked about what they were, what they could be, but he hoped she felt the same as he did. That she knew how deeply he felt for her. Another quick smile and he made his way upstairs.

Rip caught Jonas just as he was getting out of the bath and helped him dress in his pajamas. He got Jonas settled in bed, tucked in snugly and started reading from the book of bedtime stories. Jonas yawned as he listened, always insisting on another one. Rip was more than happy to comply. Finally, it seemed Jonas had just about tuckered out.

“Good night, Jonas. I love you.”

“Love you too, Daddy.”

Rip’s heart grew so much he thought his ribs might explode. It was the first time he had heard those words from Jonas since returning. He kept a hand over his son, protecting him from the world. Rip thought he could watch Jonas sleep forever.

“He’s asleep?”

Rip turned and looked at Gideon, face shadowed from the lack of light and nodded. “Yes.”

“Oh, I thought I could – never mind. I’ll just leave you to it.”

“He said he loved me,” Rip blurted out giddily. “First time he’s ever said that.”

“Oh Rip, that’s wonderful,” Gideon whispered.

“Finally, it feels like we’re a family again.”

“Yeah, it does.” Gideon nodded and stepped back to give Rip his privacy. It was a scene she had seen often as an AI, Miranda or Rip singing Jonas to sleep, staying up half the night to watch him. A perfect little family that didn’t include her.

* * *

Gideon placed the flowers down in front of the gravestone and ushered Jonas over. Slowly, he dragged his feet and came to stand beside her.

“Do you want to say a few words?” she asked gently.

Jonas stared at the name on the gravestone blankly. “Is it really Mummy?”

“It is.” It had been one of the first things Gideon had done as a human, reclaimed the bodies of Miranda and Jonas and buried them in a happier time, the twenty-first century. Of course, once she had learned the truth of Jonas, she’d taken a sledgehammer to his gravestone and had it replaced.

“And Daddy?” He stared at the other gravestone.

“Darling, we’ve talked about this.”

“You said he’s not dead but there’s a gravestone for him!”

Gideon swallowed the lump in her throat. “I thought it would be a nice memorial to him. Until he comes back.”

“If he’s alive why isn’t he coming back? Doesn’t he love me?”

“Oh Jonas, of course he loves you!” Gideon wrapped her arms around him tightly and squeezed. “He loves you most in this world.”

“Is Daddy dead?”

“I don’t know,” Gideon repeated. “I’ve told you everything I know, Jonas. He disappeared while saving me from Mallus. I looked and searched everywhere for him but never found him or his body. So, I have to believe he’s alive out there somewhere.”

“When’s he coming back for me?”

“I don’t know, baby. I don’t know.” Gideon stroked his hair and cupped his cheeks. “But even if he never does, you’ll always have me. I promise.”

“Okay, Gigi.”

“Now, come on. You want to give your Mummy the flowers you picked out? I’ll be right over there,” she pointed to a spot not five feet away, “while you talk to her.”

“Don’t go, Gigi!”

“I’m not going anywhere, Jonas. Right here. You can reach out and touch me.” Gideon kissed his forehead and stepped away.

\She had been lucky to settle them down in the summer, it gave Jonas some time to deal with attachment issues. Gideon had heavily considered simply homeschooling him, but Jax had assured her it would be healthy for Jonas to go to school. She had promised him if he didn’t like it, she would take him out right away. The adjustment period had been hard. Jonas didn’t really trust anyone other than Gideon. She had made up a backstory for them, how she was Jonas’ godmother and legal guardian until his father returned from overseas. It gave her cover, in case Rip never returned. It had taken a couple of weeks but the new routine had done Jonas some good, gave him a sense of normalcy.

Gideon listened silently as Jonas talked to his mother’s gravestone. “Hi Mummy, I bought you daffodils. They’re yellow, your favourite colour. Gigi helped me pick them out. I miss you and Daddy a lot, Mummy. I love you.” Jonas turned to her and reached out his hand, Gideon immediately took it.

“Ready?”

Jonas nodded. Gideon smiled and kissed her fingers, touching Miranda’s grave and then Rip’s memorial. “We’ll see you both soon, I promise.”

It had been Jax’s idea s well to have the gravestones. At first it had been to help Gideon through her own grief; Jax had explained it helped to channel the anger and sadness towards something, someone, how he had visited Martin’s grave multiple times. She had hesitated to show Jonas, not wanting to upset him, making it completely final. But at the end of the day, she kept no secrets from Jonas. It was hard enough for him to keep quiet about time travel and the future in public, Gideon had kept an open honesty policy.

“Want some ice cream?” Gideon asked, taking Jonas’ hand.

“Chocolate?”

“The best flavour there is.”

“Okay!”

Gideon laughed and led Jonas back into the car. She made sure she was properly buckled up and then took the driver’s seat. As much as she might have complained, the car had helped them get around easier than simply walking or taking the bus would. Gideon drove them to the nearest ice cream parlour and parked. By the time she opened Jonas’ door he was already hopping out.

“Someone’s excited. I hope you wore that seatbelt the entire time!”

“I did, Gigi!”

“Okay, okay, let’s go.”

The bell rang as the opened the door and Jonas hurried to see what flavours there were. Gideon knew he would end up getting some variation of chocolate. She knew it was slight bribery, but she wanted to make sure he was always in good spirits after leaving the graveyard. Surely Rip and Miranda would understand.

“I want brownie batter,” Jonas decided after trying the free samples.

“All right, I’ll have the smores ice cream, thank you,” Gideon told the man.

Jonas got toffee and caramel mixed in with his while Gideon opted for chocolate bars and chocolate sauce.

“Here you are, and your son’s.” The man at the register handed her the two ice cream bowls.

“Thank you.” Gideon didn’t bother correcting the man this time as she carried their treats to the table.

Jonas followed more slowly and picked at his ice cream when he did sit down. Gideon frowned and stole a spoonful of his.

“Hey!”

“I’m sorry, you just looked so bored by it, I thought that meant I could have some,” she teased.

“You didn’t ask first. You have to ask!”

“You’re right, Jonas. I apologize for my manners. May I have some of your tasty ice cream?”

Jonas considered it. “Can I have some of yours?”

Gideon pushed hers more to the middle so they could both share. After a few more bites she asked, “So why the frowny face?” He had been fine when they’d come in.

“I’m not frowning.”

“Oh yeah?” She poked his cheeks good-naturedly.

“Gigi!”

“You have to tell me what’s wrong, Jonas, or I can’t fix it.”

Jonas ate another spoonful quietly. “Are you my Mummy now?”

Gideon’s spoon dropped and she choked on her own saliva. After a minute of clearing her throat she said, “What?”

“Am I supposed to call you Mummy?”

“No, no, Jonas. Why would you think that?”

Jonas shrugged. “Everyone thinks you’re my Mummy. My teacher did. And Emily at the park. And that guy.” He pointed to the ice cream man. “And you do all the things Mummy used to do for me.”

“Oh honey, they made assumptions that were wrong, that’s all. I know I don’t always correct them but I will if you want me to.”

Jonas shrugged again. “I don’t know.”

Gideon reached out and placed her hand over his. “I will correct them from now on,” she promised. “I should have realized how confusing it is for you. I love you so much, Jonas, but I-I’m not your mother.” Her voice broke. No matter how much she may have seen Jonas as her own child, she was simply filling in. “But I will always be your Gigi.”

Jonas smiled lightly at her. “Okay. I love you, Gigi.”

“Love you too.”

Even as Jonas happily ate his ice cream after that, Gideon found there was a hole in her heart that even chocolate ice cream couldn’t fill.

* * *

“Gideon, have you seen – what are you doing?” Rip paused in his words when he saw Gideon packing a suitcase. “Are you going somewhere?”

“Thought I might take a trip with the Waverider,” she said nonchalantly. “You seem to have a good handle on things here so I thought I might just travel for a bit.”

“How long is a bit?” he asked flatly.

“Not sure yet.”

“Gideon.”

“Hmm?”

Rip walked around her and opened all her drawers, finding them empty. “You and I both know that you can fabricate whatever you need on the ship.”

“Well, I really like these dresses.”

“Everything you own?” he replied scathingly, silently accusing her.

“I would visit,” she said quietly.

“Bloody hell, Gideon! Did you think you could just traipse through the door and no one would notice? That Jonas wouldn’t notice?”

“Jonas is doing just fine now and besides, it’s not like you haven’t done the same.” She glared at him.

Rip sighed loudly. It was only a matter of time before their past caught up to them. “Okay, fine, I am sorry for leaving you. You know I am, Gideon. But that does not mean you have to do this.”

“I’m not doing this to get back at you, Rip.” After packing up her jewellery she opened the drawer filled with the arts and crafts Jonas had made for her from school. There was even one from Mother’s Day when he’d made two clay pieces. One for Miranda and one for her. “I told you before, it was just temporary until you got back. Jonas is used to you now, loves you,” more than he did her, “it’s a good time to leave.”

“No. I forbid it.”

She laughed. “You have zero say in what I do. The freedom of being human.” Gideon wrapped up her presents and placed them carefully in the suitcase. “It’s not like I was leaving without saying goodbye. I was going to say something.”

“When?”

“When I finished packing. Can you hand me the hat there?” Rip didn’t move an inch. Gideon sighed and moved past him to get it. “You could be a little helpful.”

“I’m not helping you leave me.”

“Gigi! Gigi!” Jonas ran into the room. “Where’s my marble set? I wanna show Daddy my science fair project.”

“I packed it up and put it in the cabinet, darling. I told you to clean up after yourself, Jonas.”

“Sorry, Gigi.” Jonas paused when he saw the suitcase. “Are we going on a vacation?” he asked.

“No, darling. You have school.”

“Then why are you packing?” he asked curiously, sitting on the bed. Rip crossed his arms as he waited for her explanation.

“I thought I might take the Waverider out for a trip. Since your Daddy is here now, it seemed like a good time.”

“I thought Jax took her on trips?”

“Usually, yes. But I’ve missed time travelling.”

“Why can’t you wait until next weekend when we can all go?” Jonas asked. “I want to go too.”

Gideon kissed his hair. “Sorry, darling. Only me this time.”

He frowned. “When are you coming back?”

Gideon paused in her folding of clothes. “I-I’m not sure yet. I hadn’t quite decided but I will come visit. Especially for your science fair, you worked so hard on it!”

“You’re leaving?” he whispered, voice warbling.

“Not forever, darling. Temporarily, really. And it’s not like you won’t see me again. I’ll visit lots and lots.”

“No.”

“Jonas, please try to-”

“NO!” Jonas grabbed her clothes from the suitcase and threw them to the ground.

“Jonas!” Gideon gasped at his actions. Rip tried to step forward and calm his son down.

“No, no, no! You promised you would never leave me, Gigi! You promised!”

“I know, but, but things have changed, Jonas.” Gideon bent down and started picking up the clothes Jonas was flinging about. It helped disguise her voice and hide her tears. “You – you have your daddy now. You’re not alone a-and you don’t need me anymore.”

“Is that what you think?” Rip demanded. “That we don’t need you anymore?”

Gideon shrugged helplessly and dumped her clothes unceremoniously on the bed. “You have each other, what could you need me for?”

“We need you, Gideon. We’ve always needed you.”

“You said you wouldn’t leave,” Jonas said in a small upset voice. “You promised. You lied to me.”

Gideon bent down to his level and cupped his face. “I didn’t mean to lie, Jonas. I meant it when I said it. Baby, I would do anything for you. Anything at all. Even if it means leaving so you can be happy with your Daddy.”

“We wouldn’t be happy without you, Gideon,” said Rip. “You’re a part of us.”

Gideon shook her head. “Not like this. This isn’t me, Rip. None of it is. I-I tried to raise him as best as I could how you and Miranda wanted. I tried to make it up to you.”

“Make it up to me?” he asked in surprise. “What could you have to make up to me?”

“Failing you,” she whispered. “Failing you and your family. If I had just left you before, when you told me Miranda was pregnant, maybe-”

“Maybe we’d all be dead then.” Rip placed his hands on her arms and forced her to look at him. “I have no regrets of staying with you, Gideon. We have no clue what might have happened if you’d gone or not. Thinking about it will drive you mad. But what I do know is leaving us now, it will be for worse, not better, Gideon.”

“I have no place here,” she whispered.

“You’re my Gigi,” Jonas said, coming up to hug her. “You said you would be.”

Gideon nodded and rubbed his back. “You’re right, I did.”

“If you don’t like it here then we’ll compromise,” Rip said. “We can travel on weekends. Jonas is old enough now to at least take trips to places if not times. You can do a time jump every once in a while, so long as you promise to come back the amount of time you left us.”

“That’s what Miranda made you promise too,” she murmured.

Rip cracked a smile. “It was incentive for me to return sooner. As I hope it will be for you too.”

Gideon sniffled and nodded as Jonas hugged her tighter. Rip wrapped his arms around both of them.

“We’re a family, Gideon. All of us, that includes you.”

“But-”

“No buts about it. You are our family. You’re Jonas’ family. You make us happy and you keep us safe. You always have. Don’t go turning your back on us now.”

“I just wanted to do right by you,” she repeated the mantra that had been guiding her for so long.

“Oh, Gideon. Stop punishing yourself and just let yourself be happy,” he whispered, kissing her cheek. “We love you. Stay with us and let us make you happy too.”

“You do make me happy. You both do.”

“So, you’ll stay?” Jonas asked hopefully, not relinquishing his grip on her.

Gideon nodded and kissed his head. “I’ll stay. For you and your dad.” She glanced at Rip. “But mostly, for myself.”


End file.
